Summer Road
by sk8er8
Summary: 5 best friends all live on the same road but when they go to the beach and a storm comes the girls test there friendship
1. Chapter 1:Friends

Summer Road

Chapter One:

**Friends**

Brittney L'Claire lives on 1 Summer Road. She goes to public school in town with her 4 best friends Angel, Aqua, Dimand, and Tina. They all live on the same road, Summer Road!

Brittney went on a walk down the street toward Angel's house. When she got there she called her on her cell phone. She answered,

**Brittney: **Hey what's up I'm outside your house.

**Angel:** Cool come on in. I'm in my room

**Brittney:** Cool should I call everyone else?

**Angel:** Sure!

Brittney dialed Aqua's Dimand's and Tina's numbers on a four way call

**Aqua:** Hey

**Dimand: **Hi

**Tina: **Hello

**Brittney:** Hey can you guys come over Angel's house?

**Dimand:** I will be right over

**Aqua:** I guess I can

**Tina:** Me too!

**Brittney:** See you there!

**Aqua, Dimand, Tina, and Brittney:** Bye.

Brittney decided to go inside and wait for her friends. Inside Angel was inside playing with her dog Coco. 5 seconds later Aqua was there,then Dimand, followed by the girls could talk about was there last day of school on Friday. They plans to get on a plane and go to Fiji for a week. Then they relied Friday was tomorrow they all got up and started jump for joy. Dimand said they should go home and Pack,so they did.

Aqua pack her favorite swim suit, Tina pack her favorite mini's, Dimand found her coolest sunglasses,and Angel pack her highest shoes and her cutest flats. Brittney packed all that and her favorite short shorts. They were all ready to go and after a long 5 way call they were all ready.


	2. Chapter 2: VK

Chapter 2:

Friday

Brittney got up with a jump it was the last day of school, the last day of pain Brittney has looked forward to this day since the beginning of school, she has had every last detail for 3 months and finally its here.

Getting to school was great she put the window because she had been practicing hair styles for a month so that it would look good after she got out of the car not just mess.

Nothing to do at school today she texted her friends. When she got there all they did was clean out there lockers, and took a dumb quiz worth no points.

"Finally school is out!" Brittney said as the last bell rang and she left the school the 5 girls ran hand in hand to there cars and soon they would be in Fiji! They raced of to the airport and they got on the plane and they all let out a scream t bad there were people on the plane that were now staring at them.

All the girls were talking about was what they were going to do that week, but none of them watched the news. So, none of them, not one knew what was going to happen that week.

'Fiji at last!' the girls said in almost perfect unison. Once the girls were checked into the hotel on summer road they went to there room. The first thing they did was chose their beds, then they started un packing. After they un-packed they got into there bathing suits and packed there beach bags and went down to the beach.

'The beaches are beautiful in Fiji' Brittney said. 'Everything is beautiful in Fiji' Aqua said. Brittney turned and gave Aqua a, You Should not have said that, look. Tina saw that and quickly showed her disapproval about Aqua saying that to Brittney by saying 'Well, Aqua not everything in Fiji is beautiful.' Tina scanned the beach looking for an example. When she could not find one, her face started to get red. She covered it by saying ' I'm getting hot lets start sun bathing the time is perfect.' Now Brittney was mad at Tina. Brittney said, " Who want who wants to come with me, I am going to play water beach ball.' All the girls knew Brittney was already perfectly sun bathed and her hair was perfectly blond, so there would easily be more people who would want to play and Brittney was great and getting what she wanted. So everyone except Tina decided to go with Brittney, when she left the girls walked after her watching her every move. Soon the girls were in the water playing with ten or more players. Tina felt left out but she knew she needed to get a tan before she would have a chance of staying the Clique back at school. I mean you think she would have all summer, but when they get back all the girls in school will try to get in and she will be left in the dust.

"I need a Pl an or this wont be the only time I am left out." She said to herself. " Should I follow them, they've already started, too late?"

She laid out a towel and started sun bathing. Soon enough she will be tan and ready to be back into the swing of the Clique. But soon the sun had disappeared. "Emagod" she said. "A storms coming."


	3. Chapter 3:Storm

**Summer Road**

"What is going on?" Brittney asked. She scanned the beach for Tina. While she

was looking she noticed the guys they were playing with started running out of the water

and to there stuff. " Should we go get our things and go back to the hotel?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah I guess." Brittney said. They girls started to walk back towards Tina. When they

got to Tina they told her what there plan was and they all started grabbing there things,

and then they headed, hand in hand, towards the hotel on Summer Road.

When the girls got back to the hotel they went straight there room. " Did

you noticed that there seems to be no one in the hotel? Angel asked. "Yeah, It was a little

strange, NOT! What is your problem there had to be people." Brittney said. "Well maybe,

they were still at the beach?" Dimand said. "Whatever, its okay." Angel said. "This is

going to be so boring with this storm and everything. No beach, no fun!" Aqua said. " No

sun tan either!" Tina said. " Fine, you guys can stay, and sit around but I will not sit

here and be sad. What do I care!" Brittney said. "I am going to find something to occupy

myself." "Oh, Good idea. Can I come with you?" Tina asked. " I would not you to be

sitting in the corner by yourself so why don't you make the choice for yourself. I'm out of

here!


	4. Chapter 4:Lost

**Summer Road**

**Chapter4Lost **

" So, did you find anyone." asked Tina with a sassy voice. " Only looked doors." Dimand snickered behind her breath. "Well I figured you guess needed to occupy yourselves some how, and well I figured maybe we could play cards or something." Brittney said quietly. "Sure! I have some cards in my bag." Aqua said. Brittney thought her voiced seem to echo around the room but kept her mouth shut.

Almost two days later the storm finally past and the girls decided to go out and see the damage. When they got to the beach Dimand noticed a huge boat near the island and that there were motor boats leaving from it. Tina tag behind and tried to make a plan or she would be doomed and she go way down after being kicked out of the Clique. "Brittney, may I talk to you quickly?" Tina asked. Brittney could not believe it. She stopped died in her tracts so the rest of the girls kept on walkig. " Brittney I'm glad you stayed." Tina said " Whatever." Brittney replied. I'm really sorry about what happened in the begin of our trip. " It's okay. I already forgot!" Brittney said. "Now lets go!"

After the boats got there soon they were on there way home a day early, oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

5: Ending of the Disaster VACATION!

Well, when the got back everything was the same they just tried to forget that vacation. The clique was the same and it was summer vacation.

**The End!**


End file.
